1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers, more particularly to a belt adjusting device of a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A printer includes a bracket and a base. The bracket includes a motor and a belt driving the base to move. However, the belt contact the shaft of the motor loosely due to repeated use, which affects the precision movement of the base.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.